Secret love
by H101
Summary: TJ and spinelli start to date in secret but will the recess gangs curiosity destroy there chances of being together can spin and TJ overcome the difficulties of keeping a secret. first time writing please be honest in reviews
1. Chapter 1

**H101- I do not own Recess **

**Secret love: Chapter 1**

I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling, wondering what TJ was doing now. It's normal to me to think about him. I had changed from the tomboy I was on 3rd street. I had matured to become a real girly girl. I was now fairly good-looking, I often caught boys checking me out. This didn't bother me because they knew to keep their distance. There's only one boy for me, and that is TJ Detweiller.

Images filled my head of what it would be like if we were together. The crush I have on him is overwhelming. I believe he feels the same way but my shyness and lack of confidence in myself stops me from admitting the truth, TJ had changed over the years, his physique was more toned. His maturity was obvious, although he was still the old TJ. Wearing his green jacket, white t-shirt, baggy blue jeans, red sneakers and of course his trademark redcap. His piercing blue eyes and his light brown hair poked out from under his cap.

Although his appearance had changed his personality remained the same, he was funny, charming and charismatic. He was able to talk his way out of any situation, he is a born leader and always ready to help at any sign of a trouble. He would always put others before himself.

Across the street TJ was pacing his room, he couldn't get Spinelli out of his head, she had consumed his mind, he was desperately in love with her. Part of him wanted to ask her out, while the other part of him feared the idea of her rejecting him, he could not face rejection. Their special relationship could be destroyed, that was the last thing TJ wanted. Thoughts about the way other boys were looking at her consumed him with jealousy. He knew if he didn't act soon then some other guy would get the girl he wanted so badly.

TJ recalled the day he saw her change from a tough, fearless tomboy into the stunning girl of his dreams. This was after the summer vacation when we returned to school. Spinelli had spent the last few weeks of the holiday with her mother at a beauty spar. We laughed uncontrollably as this was probably the last place on earth we thought she would enjoy. The change was drastic, her hair was silky and straighter, her face was glorious. Her clothes were far more feminine they enhanced her features, she was stunning.

Although she spent most of her childhood acting tough, she now seemed calmer and almost serene. Her personality was one of kindness and compassion, even if she tried to hide it, but I always knew she had a sensitive side despite her earlier persona. I wanted her just for myself and couldn't be without her. With that last thought I realised now was the time, it was now or never. I grabbed my jacket and ran down the stairs, just as I was going through the door my dad shouted, "Where are you going, not Spinelli's again, don't you ever leave her alone." he asked in a calm way.

"No!" I cried as the door closed behind me, once I had put on my jacket I ran to spinelli's house which was only down the street. I climbed up the tree that was next to her house which was in-front of her window. There was no going back for me, and with a pounding heart I knocked on the glass window.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

To be continued.

**H101-I have just re-written the first chapter, there are changes, but it's the same story, please can you review and tell me if it is an improvement or not. P.s also I will be doing the same to the other chapters once I know that the first chapter is good enough for readers **


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret love: Chapter 2**

It wasn't long before I heard movement, after a few moments I saw a face peer through the curtains. When she noticed me sitting on the porch, she looked at me with a surprised expression, a wide smile followed.

She opened the window and said "what are you doing here we're meant to talk tomorrow in school." she said cheerfully.

"I just thought I'd say Hi! What's wrong with your best friend calling at 11.30pm, climb into your bedroom just for a conversation." I anxiously waited for a reply.

"Ah when you put it that way it sounds alright." I sighed, and she laughed.

She sat on her bed and summoned me to sit next to her, "I am glad you came, I need help with homework." hesitantly, I began complaining, saying it is a stupid essay, and I don't care about it. Miss James opinion on each essay didn't bother me, her "I care!" look surprised me.

"OK! I'll help, but we need to talk about other things when we are finished, defiantly not related to school." she agreed, I found helping her with homework boring and time-consuming, but I was looking forward to what was going to happen after we finished.

"Thanks Teej, you're the best!" she hugged me and I felt surprised and speechless. We worked hard on finishing her story, after we finished she asked me what subject my essay was about.

"I wrote about becoming some famous footballer with a big house, two cars and enough money to just do nothing all day." I said with enthusiasm, she could tell I wasn't tacking this essay serious, we began to laugh and talk about our aspirations and what we could be doing after we leave school and get past college, but the further we got in the conversation the more serious we got, I began to think what I want in my future I thought about becoming a teacher and having Spinelli as my girlfriend, and then I remembered why I came over, to ask Spinelli to be a part of my future, to be my girlfriend.

"Who would you like to go out with TJ?" asked Spinelli looking deep into my eyes.

I was lost for words my only thought was of rejection, please god I thought don't let her reject me. "A friend like you would be perfect." I glanced at her face nervous over how she would react and when I saw a small smile appear on her face I slowly moved my face forward given her time to back out but to my surprise our lips meet and it turned into a passionate kiss.

Once we broke apart I said "I've wanted that for so long!" I was slightly nervous that I had pushed my luck and that this would destroy our friendship but when I looked into her eyes, I saw the same longing as I had.

Despite the problems we would face in school, the gossip and expectation not to mention the way people would react it would ruin something that seems so right so we decided that for the time being we would date in secret and enjoy our time alone without interference from friends or classmates.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret Love: Chapter 3 **

Spinelli and TJ laid there with their arms around each other, until TJ spoke "spin it's been an hour I think I better get home before my parents start to worry." he said in a disappointed tone.

"Oh ok, were still walking to school tomorrow?" she asked feeling hopeful.

"Sure, see you then." replied TJ in a playful way, and then he got off her bed and made his way to her window.

As he opened the window she asked "why do you use the window?, you know I have a perfectly good front door."

"Well, where would the fun be in that." he then took one glance at spinelli and flashed a smile, before climbing out of her window, stepping on the tree branch then climbed down the side, and made his way home.

After TJ had left the room she walked over to close her window, and to watch TJ walk home when she remembered he didn't help me with my homework, he really can talk his way out of anything she thought with a smile.

After she lost sight of TJ she went to her wardrobe and changed into her pajamas, then returned to her bed, and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of TJ within moments.

The next morning TJ and spinelli woke up nervous about going to school; this was their first time going as a couple even if it was a secret. They still had the fear of the gang finding out, that was the one thing they didn't want to happen neither TJ or spin could live with the guilt of being the cause of the gang that has been together for years splinting up, because of the feelings TJ and spinelli felt for each other.

Even with their nerves at an all time high they got their usual clothes, and made their way to the place they agreed to meet, by the tree beside spinellie's house.

As TJ approached the tree he saw spinelli waiting for him, "hey spin you look amazing today." he informed sheepishly, and began to blush, then he smiled at her.

"Thanks Teej, come on let's go." she said in a demanding but playful way.

We walked hand in hand until we reached the school gates, we heard a familiar voice come from the distance, once we got closer they knew who he was, Vince LaSalle the six-foot athlete, he was wearing a dark blue basketball vest with the number one in white, with back shorts and white trainers. Over the years Vince had become a very arrogant sportsman, but no matter how big-headed he got he would always put the gang before his sport.

"Hey guys what's up!" he asked in a cheerful tone.

"Not much." TJ said casually.

"Did you guys finish that essay last night." he asked with concern on his face.

"Um, no I didn't have the time last night." spinelli glanced at TJ with a smile, as she remembered how happy she was last night.

"Yea me to." TJ said returning the smile, but then looked away as he noticed Vince was getting suspicious in their interest in one another.

Vince didn't bother asking what was going on, he just changed the conversation, "so TJ when's the big game coming up?"

"Sometime next week I think." TJ replied in a happy tone, "hey spin you are coming to see me play right." he asked with hope that she would say yes.

"Of course, I am, I would never miss one of your games." she replied enthusiastically and smiled at TJ.

The rest of the journey was in silence, with the occasional glance at each other, once they reached the main gate the three friends walked in looking through the crowd of students to find the rest of the gang.

"Look there they are!" Vince said and walked on ahead, while TJ and spinelli followed in a slower pace, they saw the gang among the crowed, and started to think how they all changed over the years.

Gretchen had changed allot much like spin she had become more girly she now wore t-shirts and tight jeans, also she now had long blonde hair that reached her lower back, but it didn't matter how much her appearance changed she would always be the same A* grade student. Gretchen was probably the smartest girl in the school, teachers loved her.

Gus only changed his look he had grown to about five foot eleven and wore a light green polo shirt with black trousers with black military boots, his hair was the same blonde but, he grew the hair around the sides, his personality didn't change allot the only difference was he stood up for himself now, he never let people walk over him.

Mikey had drastically changed he was now six-foot one and slim, his hair was long and blonde that reached the bottom of his neck, he had a rock star look about him, well it was bound to happen, he was lead singer of a rock band, he would normally wear a t-shirt with some rock band on like ACDC or guns and roses, he also wore blue jeans. His personality didn't change a great deal; he still was the kind-hearted guy who always said the nicest things, but now he didn't quote poetry in his sentences.

"Hey guy's what you doing?" TJ asked, looking around at his friends.

"Gretch is helping me with my essay." Gus answered, then returned to his unfinished essay.

"I'm listing to my iPod." Mikey mumbled as he quietly sung the lyrics to Boston more than a feeling.

"Cool." TJ replied, and just as he began to talk to Vince, the bell singling the start of school went off.

The gang got up and made their way into the school building, TJ and spinelli trailed behind and began to talk.

"So, Teej how are we going to do this?" spinelli whispered to TJ.

"Well, we can send each other messages in lessons, and when were out of lessons we can find a place where no one goes, to have some privacy." he whispered a cheeky grin followed.

"And what will we do in these hidden places." she asked in a playful tone and held TJ's hand.

"Well, I'll get a chance to kiss you again, and tell you how amazing you are." TJ answered with confidence.

Spinelli blushed and replied "can't wait." she felt her heartbeat increase they then let go of one another's hand.

They both turned to see Vince looking at them with suspicion, he knew they were talking about something and now he wanted to know what it was, but for now he would have to wait, and so he made his way to his next lesson.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Secret love: Chapter 4 **

A week passed, and the secret relationship between me and TJ was going great, neither of us has ever been so happy, or in love. We had secret meetings during school, and after school we normally meet up for movies or just to talk, we spent most time together we barely ever saw the rest of the gang, but it did bother us that we had to so secretive about it. I always wondered how long we have to keep sneaking around just to be with each other, how long before people just let us be together, maybe they wouldn't mind, maybe they would be happy for us, I don't know what will happen, but for now I'm just happy that I'm with TJ, even if it's a secret.

School went on as usual, the gang doing the everyday things they normally do, whether it be studying or goofing around with friends, but at lunch the gang sat at their usual seats, outside the drama studio.

"So, guys we meeting at Kelso's after school?" Vince asked, eager for a response.

"Sorry guy's, TJ and I got a school project to do tonight." she lied they were really going to see a new movie that just came out in the cinema. And after that they both got up and walked away, they went to talk about tonight's plans.

"Where you going?" Vince questioned, wondering why they needed privacy to talk about a project.

"just going to plan the project, don't mind us we won't disrupt you're conversation." he lied ,but, managed to escape any further questions about TJ's and spin's evening, but he did get the feeling that Vince was on to them.

Once TJ and spinelli where out of sight, Vince turned to the rest of the gang and asked "have you noticed that TJ and spinelli have acted very suspicious lately?"

"What do you mean by suspicious." Gretchen asked, wondering what he was talking about.

"You know, we barely see them anymore, I'm just wondering what they're doing, I mean it feels like they're keeping secrets from us." he explained, curious to see what they thought about it.

"You're right, we don't see them that often, but I'm sure there's a good reason behind it." she replied, and began to wonder what that reason could be.

Mikey wasn't listening to the conversation, when he realized they were talking about something, he was going to ask what they were talking about, when he remembered he had band practice, he stood up in a flash and said "sorry guy's I got to go, I'm missing band practice, but I'll see you at Kelso's, goodbye!" and before they could say anything he had already ran into the drama studio.

"So, just the three of us then." Gretchen said, before Gus stood up and said "sorry I'm going to go see Teresa, oh yeah and is it alright if she comes tonight?" he asked, hoping they'll say yes.

"Sure why not." Vince answered and looked at Gretchen, to see what she thought.

"Sure more the merrier." she said with a smile. Gus walked of leaving Vince and Gretchen alone to talk about TJ and spinelli's suspicious behaviour; once Gus was gone Vince asked "so how are we going to find out what's going on with them two?"

"I think I should ask spinelli, and you ask TJ." she said with a confidence.

"Yeah that'll work, but when do we ask them?" he asked, trying to think when he would be able to ask.

"We could catch them before they leave school, but wait doesn't TJ have something on tonight?" she asked Vince, wondering how he could talk to TJ if he stayed behind after school.

"Don't worry the football coach wants to talk to the team about the game tomorrow, and I told TJ that I'll walk with him after, so I'll ask him then." he answered then stood up, knowing the bell was going to go off any moment.

"So, we'll ask them both after school." after Vince finished his sentence the bell went, and both went to their separate classes.

Later that day after school had ended Gretchen saw spinelli making her way back home, so Gretchen immediately shouted "SPIN WAIT UP!" she ran up to spinelli and said "I'll walk home with you."

"Sure Gretch I could use the company." she replied in a cheerful tone.

"So, what are you going to do with TJ tonight?" she asked in a calm way, to try to trick her.

"We are going to the..." crap I can't believe I was about to say we are going to the cinema, wait we already told her what we are doing tonight, why was she asking now?

"I mean where going to work on our project at his house, but you should know that." she asked wondering why she was asking, she never forgets things.

"I just wondering why you spend so much time with TJ." she asked knowing she would know that I was asking why they've been so secretive.

"Why you asking all these questions? there's nothing going on." she said as her temper began raise.

"Come on spin we know you're both hiding something, and it's going to start to tear the gang apart!" she told her slightly irritated, at her unwillingness to tell her the truth.

"Even if we were hiding something and were not, how is it going to tear the gang apart?" she asked with her temper rising, but also curious to find out what she meant by tear the gang apart.

"Come on spin don't tell me you haven't noticed the gang is spending less time together, how long before we don't speak at all?" she said with a hint of sadness of the thought of the gang becoming no more.

"Gretch you can't know that! I mean that wouldn't happen, would it?" she said with doubt in her voice.

"Face it spin as long as TJ isn't around the gang, it will fall apart, the gang will start to break up without his leadership." she stated knowing she was right, without TJ there to keep the gang together, it wouldn't stay a gang for long, only old friends. She then walked on leaving spinelli with her thoughts.

Spinelli just stood there, images of what life would be like without the gang, is dating him really going to break up the gang, so either I stay with TJ and lose all my friends. Or break up with TJ but things go back to normal, but I might never get to be with the boy I love again.

"I guess there's only one thing to do." she sighed as a tear fell down her face, she then slowly made her way home.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

**Secret love: chapter 5**

There was an awkward silence between TJ and Vince as they left the school. But they both knew something was wrong, for a whole week Vince had been acting suspicious, at one point TJ thought he had figured out what was going on between him and Spinelli, but if Vince had figured it out then he would've said something by now. TJ clearly knew something was going on, and knowing Vince he wouldn't let it go, but TJ wasn't going to let him ruin what he and Spinelli have, he wouldn't.

A few moments passed until TJ spoke "hey Vince! What's been up with you lately?" he asked to see what he was trying to uncover about him and Spinelli, to see what he knew and why he was so interested.

"What do you mean?" Vince asked, turning to face TJ.

"What I mean is, why have you been so curious in what Spinelli and I do when we are not with the gang." TJ demanded hoping he hadn't figured it out, about TJ's relationship with Spinelli.

"I'm not curious! I just want to know what you two have kept from us." Vince snapped back at TJ.

"We have not kept anything from the gang or you, so just drop it!" TJ snapped back, TJ was getting very irritated with Vince's questioning, all week Vince had asked questions about TJ and spinelli, TJ began to wonder why he is so interested in what they do when the gangs not together, but Vince had been like this since sixth grade, when he had relationship problems with Ashley A, since then he had taken the idea of friends knowing everything about each other a bit too seriously.

"Oh come on, do you think I was born yesterday, we've been friends for a long time, do you really think I don't know when you're hiding something!" Vince shouted, he was clearly getting frustrated and TJ knew it, TJ didn't care, no matter how angry he got, TJ wouldn't let Vince's paranoia ruin what he and Spinelli have.

"I'm not hiding anything, how many times do I have to say it!" TJ snapped back.

"You are! And I know you are, so stop denying it" Vince's temper began to flare.

"Vince you need to calm down! OK I'll admit it, There is something me and Spinelli aren't telling you or the gang, I won't tell you or anyone, because it's personal" TJ's voice had lowered, but before Vince could say anything TJ had marched on ahead. Vince tried to catch up with him, but TJ had already gotten away.

The two friends went their separate ways, TJ went to prepare for his date with Spinelli, and Vince made his way to meet Gretchen and Gus at Kelso's.

Vince's journey to Kelso's was filled with guilt and disappointment. He was disappointed that he didn't discover what TJ was hiding, and a bit guilty that he started to argue with his best friend. He had intended to keep the gang together, but now he felt more responsible for them drifting apart. He knew he had become more difficult to have as a friend, all because of trust issues he has with people, even lifelong friends, and all because of something that happened a long time ago in sixth grade.

TJ had mixed feelings as he journeyed home, he felt irritated at the way his best friend acted towards him, but anxious and overjoyed for his upcoming date with Spinelli, and his upcoming football game the next morning. He wasn't sure what would happen next with Vince, but for now all he could focus on was Spinelli, and how he was going to make tonight extra special. He thought to himself 'well this is the girl of my dreams; I have to make it special' and that loving thought carried him home.

To be continued.

**H101-I would like to say sorry to anyone who has read this story; I've struggled to continue this story because of my poor writing skills, but I'm determined to finish it and to learn from it. Please can you review and tell me your opinion on this chapter and the story. Thank you for reading this story. **

**don't know when I'll finish chapter 6, but it will be finished and posted soon.**


End file.
